


A Gift

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Marriage, super mushy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan gives Cassandra one of his greatest gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

Trevelyan nervously paces back and forth over the soft rug in his quarters, both his feet and chest bare as he walks, shaking his trembling hands out as he moves, before raking his hands through his now too long hair.

He’d been wanting to give her this gift for a while, he’d thought long and hard on it, always working up the courage before failing right at the last moment, her melted caramel eyes staring curiously as he palmed it off as something else, flowers or chocolates.

It wasn’t until Dorian and Bull had told him they had bets on how long it would take him, did he realise he was acting like a huge ass, and a shaky kneed child to boot.

He jumps at least a foot when the door to their chambers open, her soft booted feet padding up the stairs until her soft ebony locks come into view. He feels all his nerves melt away as soon as she comes into view, her mouth curving up at the corners as he grins like a love sick fool at her.

He immediately opens his arms, sighing in content as she steps into them without hesitation, resting his cheek against her soft hair, rubbing circles into her back as he holds her tight. He hadn’t imagined when he’d first met the headstrong warrior that he’d fall so hard or so fast for her, but he had, and had spent every day since going the extra mile to prove his love for her.

She was a true romantic at heart, once you pushed through the armour she encased herself in. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead as he pulls back, heart soaring at her small mewl of content. Stepping back, Trevelyan pulled her towards the balcony, watching as her eyes lit up at the nest of blankets, furs and pillows he’d pulled out there, before she nestled herself against his chest, running her nose slowly over his broad chest, while her hand snaked to encompass his.

He laid there for a while, heart thudding in his chest as he reached under the furs, to wrap his hand around the small carved wooden box hidden there. Taking a deep breath he pulled it out, threading her hands around it as she sat up on one elbow, her eyebrow quirked.

“What’s this?” She asks softly, running her hands over the Nevarran carvings there, he’d specifically written to a few of Josephine’s contacts, asking after a few different symbols of her house, as well as her heritage.

“Just a small gift.” He murmurs back, pressing a kiss behind her ear, smiling as she shivers. She sits up fully now, her back to him as she opens it. He quickly gets up, sinking to one knee as she gasps, the box now fully open.

She spins to face him, her eyes growing wider as she sees him down on one knee, smiling up at her as his eyes rake over her face, seeing the blush warming there, then the tears pooling in her eyes as she stands up.

“Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast.” He starts, watching as her hands go to her mouth, his hands pulling the box from her hands, turning it to face her. “From the moment I met you I was completely enraptured, still to this day I can’t stop thinking about you, I cannot think of anyone else, cannot love anyone else… I do not want to love anyone else.”

He pauses, watching as her lip quivers, a small tear pushing from her eyes, which she wipes away stubbornly with a watery laugh. “You’ve been by my side from the very beginning, throughout our struggles and hardships… and if you would permit me, I would ask that you remain by my side for the rest of our lives.” He finishes in a small whisper, watching as she bites down on her lip, staring at him in silence.

His heart thuds against his chest, watching as she slowly nods, before she begins frantically nodding. “Yes, a thousand times yes!” she cries, laughing loudly as he slips the wound silver ring around her finger. As soon as the ring slides home, she yanks him to his feet, throwing herself into his arms before crushing her lips to his.

“You blighted fool” she whispers against his lips, her hands wound desperately into his hair. “I love you.” He smiles against her lips, biting down on her bottom lip gently as he pulls her closer to his body, his hands splayed across her back.

“I love you too.” He whispers back, heart soaring in his chest, feeling as if he was going to burst at any second.

He was perfectly and utterly happy.


End file.
